


Sigrid Needs a Moment

by QueenBecky



Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Menstruation, Periods, always a girl fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: Sigrid's Monthlies Have Bad Timing
Series: Dwarrow Lessons Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036557
Kudos: 10





	Sigrid Needs a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted part of Bard's family to discover that the dwarves were not all guys, and I knew I wanted it to be Fili and Sigrid. So this

OF BLOODY COURSE! Of bloody course, dwarves comin’ up out of the toilet, dwarves just being real ungrateful gits to her Da, and just already crowding their already tiny home making her feel uncomfortable, and her damn monthlies had to start! Sigrid wanted to scream or curl up on the rug in front of the fire in her blanket with her Da singing to her like he did when she was young. Real fine line between what would make her feel better now. 

Emerging from the toilet readjusting her skirts Sigrid hoped the bit of cotton she had grabbed would work for now, the rags she usually used finally gave out at her last cycle. Though what would she do for the unspeakable pain and bloat she felt in her lowers? She did not know, maybe a bit of tea would do her good. 

Slipping past many of the dwarves for the kitchen area of the house Sigrid found herself having a cup of tea quickly presented to her by the young blond hair dwarf, “Drink this, it should help. Oin’s specialty mix, help’s mine at least when it comes” Sigrid nearly spilt the drink as she jerked back, “I do not know what you mean Mister Dwarf.” She said not taking kindly to the sort of insinuation he was getting at.

“Its Fili, and Misses Dwarf actually.” Fili said with a small half smile, “And that will help, best drunk while its hot though.” Sigrid stood frozen though raising the cup to take a sip as Fili walked away. What in all of Eru was going on. Her mind was still reeling so she did notice the older fuzzy hair gray dwarf approach from her side, it was only when they took a deep sniff did she realize. “Oh poor lass,” They said catching Sigrid off guard and causing her to spill half her cup. 

“Feckin’ fish!” She swore as the hot liquid soaked into her blouse. Not noticing that Sigrid had spilled Oin continued, “Fili’s doin’ I suppose? If you are also feelin’ a bit sore that same mixture with a towel soaked in it, laid across your lower half will help. Helped me back when I had mine.” Oin offered before walking away. ‘Had…Had?’ Sigrid needed a sit, not only was there was one dwarf lady in her home? But two? 

Sigrid slide to the floor, tea in hand, not sure how or what had happened in her life where she was getting monthly tips from dwarves. She slowly sipped at the remaining tea contemplating life, though a year later Sigrid would think of that moment and have to sit again. Though this time it was on the edge of her bed. Her very own bed, in her very own room, in a dress made in fabric that cost almost as much as her father’s earning in her entire life.


End file.
